


Hunger

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: There was a hunger in Severus' eyes, a hunger that pleased Lucius to see.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

There was a hunger in Severus' eyes, a hunger that pleased Lucius to see.

He had built it up carefully. He had mentioned something in passing, something he knew his friend wanted, then had let it drop. He had showed Severus a glimpse of what he coveted but dared not hope he could have, had hinted at it, subtly, so subtly. Lucius was careful to not be too obvious, or Severus would retreat, he knew. He had to allow Severus the time to dare dream...

And when Lucius leaned down to kiss Severus, the hunger was also in his lips.


End file.
